


Expressions in Moonlight

by Vetus



Category: Battleheart
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetus/pseuds/Vetus
Summary: That’s right, I wrote lewd things about characters no one knows about in a game no one knows about. Just try and stop me, ahahah.





	Expressions in Moonlight

Mint and Cedric sat beneath the stars. It was a clear night, without a cloud in the sky above. Still, the autumn chill hung in the air, and the two childhood friends snuggled close together for warmth. 

They had sat together in silence, listening to the wind and the nearby river, for quite some time, and now the sun had completely set. Finally, Mint was the first to speak and break the silence. 

“So, why did you invite those two along? We can handle everything easily ourselves, you know.”

Cedric shrugged. “Always good to have some company, speed things along.”

She pouted, although he couldn’t see it in the night. He definitely heard it in her voice, though. 

“There’s always some other reason with you. Just tell me, I always find out anyway.”

Cedric let out a quiet, easy laugh. “You know me too well. Still not gonna tell you.”

“Oh, come on, just—“ She paused. “Oh, you jerk.”

“You know you love me,” Cedric whispered into her ear. He was using the one technique he knew that was guaranteed to distract her. As she had been arguing with him, her had carefully rearranged her white dress, something he had only learned through difficult practice, and found the soft prize underneath. He knew her panties were bright blue, because that was his favorite color. 

He brushed them aside, and that is when she felt him. He’d never make it as a thief, but that was alright. With clumsy fingers he found her kitty, and gently stroked the outside lips. He always went slow and gentle with her. She was always so tight, and it always took her time to get wet. He gently felt inside her, feeling the soft skin. It was still a bit rough, but that was alright. He didn’t mind going slow for her. 

He held her across his chest and thought slow thoughts. Kitty, that was a funny word. She always used it to describe herself, and despite himself, he had started using it too. It was adorable, just like her. It wasn’t just her kitty anymore, though, it was his too, just like he belonged to her. The most difficult part about coming together was posing th question she instantly answered yes to. 

Each young knight was introduced to a young cleric, and told they would learn together, and eventually protect each other with their lives. It seemed a marvelous thing to young Cedric to be willing to sacrifice your life for another’s. Doubly so when he met the person he was to protect. He still remembered that first impression, her wide, timid eyes, her flowing golden hair that seemed to go on forever. 

She didn’t remain timid for long, as she grew in power and confidence. Still, she never lost her quietness or calmness. But, when angered, her eyes could become sharper than knives, and that was one look Cedric was afraid of during that long summer night he first asked her the question. 

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” he had asked, fighting internally to keep his voice steady. 

He could still remember standing in that candlelit castle hallway, and seeing her face glow as she answered, “Of course.”

Looking back on it, their relationship was inevitable. They were perfect for each other, and romance was something the Order encouraged, believing it would forge a stronger bond than loyalty or honor. Cedric was a proud knight, but he still knew it was true: he would do more for love than any other emotion, even pain or vengeance. 

He was thrust out of his memories as he felt a small, warm hand on his cock. Mint was far more skilled with her fingers than he, he hadn’t even noticed her removing his pants. This gentle prodding was her way of telling him to get on with it. He felt his hand nestled just inside her. She was dripping around him. 

He unceremoniously pushed her over. She would complain, but any tears in her dress, or twigs in her hair, would easily be fixed by magic, and he loved seeing her beneath him. She lay panting on the ground, full breasts rising and falling seductively. He loved seeing her naked, but there was always a wonderful novelty to take her in her sanctified vestments. No matter how much she insisted they were robes, he always saw them a wedding dress. One day, soon, they would get married, and he would see her in a real wedding dress, but for now, it was still good to pretend. 

He entered her, and she thrust her hips up to meet him. She was always so warm inside, and he felt her walls pulling at him as he forced his way inside. He grunted upon feeling her fully envelop him. She felt so wonderful. He had been so large growing up, something he had taken pride in, until it was time for him to lay with a woman. Then he felt a bit unsure. Mint was not a quitter, though, and the first time they had gone slow. When he was fully inside her, that first time, she had told him he was perfect. 

He had nearly died of pleasure upon hearing those words for the first time, and as he began to move, during this starry night, he felt the same feelings, like he did every time. He thrust into her, and pulled out, feeling those same blessed sensations every time. The moon has come out, and he could barely see her form beneath him, her brilliant eyes, her chaotic hair, her rumpled dress. 

That dress was going to get quite more they rumpled by the time he was done. He sped up, and soon Mint was making little gasping moans beneath him, each one sending a tremor through her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Battleheart is, to this day, the only phone game I would call good. I’m enjoying the second one so far, although I haven’t been able to play it much. 
> 
> I might write a bit more of this story. I planned to, at least, as obvious from the introduction. At this point, it almost feels like I should just make an original story with these characters, though.


End file.
